


Puppy Love

by Laureesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Dogs, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: They want a dog, so they get a dog.Or...Everyone wants a dog, so they convince Thomas to get them a dog.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fluff. 
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated!!!

"Come on! Please!" Thomas sighed. Patton had been begging him for a puppy for days. He didn't mind he wanted a puppy, and it would make his emotions happy. But the constant debates, and arguing, and complaints (only by Virgil), were starting to become bothersome.  
"I don't know Pat, pets are a lot of work." Thomas tried to reason, but Patton just kept rambling on popping puns, and dad jokes along the way. Finally Logan interrupted. "He's right you know Patton, pets are quite an alarming amount of work."  
"But-"  
"It's so annoying though. I mean seriously, feeding it, training it, washing it. Thomas doesn't have time for all that, and knowing him he'd forget anyway." Virgil complained.  
"Hold up, let's not listen to Mr. Gloom and Doom. I've read that petting dogs can lower your stress levels, besides Virgil wouldn't you like to have a furry companion to hang out with?"  
"Well-" Virgil began only to be interrupted by the logical trait. "That's true, many tests have proven that when a pet is presented to someone who is overwhelmed, due to whatever reasons, that petting an animal lowers their stress rates very significantly."  
"Ugh fine, when you put it like that it sounds alright." Virgil finally caved.  
"Just imagine all the cute plays we could do, or the costumes we could put it in. We could do it's hair!" The others shared a look and Virgil rolled his eyes. "Come on, you seriously think that a dog would let you do that to it. It'd probably end up hating you."  
"What?! How dare you?! It would be positively beaming!" Once again Virgil rolled his eyes. "Hey calm down, everyone would get their turn with the dog and would be able to do what they want with it. As long as it isn't dangerous!" Patton chided.  
"In that case I suppose I could study it's behaviour, find out how it's mind works." Logan mused.  
"I must prepare the most dashing costume I can for it's welcome!" Roman exclaimed.  
"I'll show it movies, and tell it dad jokes, and puns, and feed it, and love it, and hang out with it everyday!" As Patton was ranting on everyone smiled a little. Then Virgil said something that got their attention. "Well, if we did get one then I guess I would just hang with it." Everyone cheered, and Patton screamed in delight. "On one condition though, the dog would be sleeping with me." He added. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.   
"Okay then, if we must we'll allow the dog to sleep with you." Said Roman  
"I think it would be good for you." Added Logan. "Since you are naturally anxious, and have trouble sleeping, having the dog in there with you would benefit you greatly." He finished.  
"Yeah! Plus we'd all have an adorable dog!" Squealed Patton. "But we still have to get Thomas' permission, remember?" Logan reminded.   
They all turned to Thomas, hope in their eyes, he smiled. Listening to their reasoning had convinced him, and to be honest, he really did want a dog!  
"Okay, we can get a dog." Their cheering chorused throughout the house.

Thomas got home and quickly summoned his emotions. They all appeared. Thomas quickly opened the cage he had been holding, and out wondered a little brown, and cream beagle. "Her name is Chelsea."  
Roman had Chelsea first he dressed her and did her hair, and surprisingly she didn't make a fuss. Patton was the next he fed her, played with her, and just generally adored her they became friends quite quickly. Logan had her after that. He studied her and ran a few harmless tests before caving. After that he just played with her. Finally Virgil got her. By then it was late and everyone else had gone to bed. He played around with her on the couch and showed her some of his music. He snuggled with her and even watched a few Disney movies with her, eventually he started petting her and fell asleep during the process. 

Thomas yawned as he walked to the bathroom. On the way there he passed the living room, he stopped as he noticed Virgil and Chelsea on the couch. He quickly grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two. He left and switched the light off. He smiled, he definitely did not regret getting a dog.


End file.
